S and DP Pain
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: There's this new girl at school She's been told 2 capture Phantom But then there's her guardian & his relatives The relatives are OK, but the guardian is weird He's set on revenge & he will do anything 2 make Danny a ghost... Forever mayb luv l8r
1. Chapter 1

Don't own DP

CHAPTER ONE -) NEW KID

A girl walked up to Casper High. She wore a white diamond patterned hooded sweater, worn blue jeans, and black shoes with a white strip down the middle. Her eyes were hazel. She wore her hair in a fashion where her bangs covered most of her right side and she had tied part of her hair in a tie, like the way Sam Manson does, except hers was longer.

She pulled up her hood and fixed her side-bag's strap. She touched her lips in a yawn, only her upper lip colored red and her lower untouched, lest the cut she received in a fight.

"Another loser Sucker can hit on," She heard someone say.

With her head down, she hid her clenched fists and fought the urge to beat the kid up.

_You're the lower,_ she thought. She gasped as someone placed a hand on her right shoulder. The girl turned around and ended up facing a dark skinned male wearing a red beanie, either yellow or orange shirt, brown pants and glasses.

"Don't worry about them," He said. "I'm Tucker Foley." He held out his hands.

"Dawn Pamela Payne," She shook his hand. "But call me Zilla."

"Hey, Tuck!" A girl called.

Tucker and Zilla turned towards a girl and a boy. Zilla became afraid as an unnoticeable mist came from her mouth, realizing something.

_If this was Foley, than they must be..._

"Hey, Danny, Sam." Tucker replied. "This is Zilla," But when he turned to where she had stood, she was gone. "Huh. Oh well." He shrugged. "So, Danny, any ghosts yet?"

Zilla hid in the shadows, which is sort of ironic since her name meant shadow.

She watched Tucker talk with Danny and Sam. She knew she was sent here to get Phantom, but she felt an urge to help Danny instead.

The bell rang and Zilla quickly ran into Casper High.

Zilla's classes were chosen so she had all the classes Danny had- she didn't know why. If they wanted her to somehow get Phantom, why make her go to school? She couldn't get Phantom if she was stuck in school.  


Right now, she was fighting the urge to fall asleep as Lancer was talking about something she thought was boring.

Zilla stared at Danny from her spot.

He had fallen asleep. And, by what she had been told, this wasn't the first time.

Sighing, Zilla zoned out.

"Fenton, Payne, would either of you care to answer my question?" Lancer asked, seeing that the two weren't paying attention to him.

"Mm... What?" Zilla and Danny replied in unison.

Lancer sighed in frustration, seeing now he had pretty much another Fenton to deal with.

He opened his mouth to say something to the two but the bell rang, saying it was time to leave Lancer's boring class. The class quickly looked at watches, PDAs, cellular phones, et cetera. Those were saying it was too early to leave Lancer. They all groaned except Lancer himself.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny, since he once had used telekinesis.

"Wasn't me," Danny stated.

From the back of the room. Zilla sighed from frustration. She rubbed her temples and stared at the classroom clock. The clock slowly turned to the time for the students to leave.

Zilla gave a weak smile before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own DP

CHAPTER TWO -) SHE'S IN PAYNE

"Hello?" A teen said as he answered his cellular. "This is Itzal. Who are you?"

_"This is Micheal Lancer. Are you Dawn Pamela Payne's guardian?"_ Lancer replied, thinking he was talking to an adult.

The eighteen year old tried to prevent himself from laughing, knowing what Lancer was thinking- after all, he got that a lot, after applying to be Zilla's guardian when they first met and she had no memory what-so-ever (A/N: they met when Zilla was ten and Itzal was thirteen; he lied about his age and asked a favor from someone to pretend to be him during the application.) "Yes, I am Zilla's guardian." His face became serious. "Did something happen to her?"

_"Oh, she's not in trouble, if that's what you mean." _But then Lancer sighed. _"You see, Dawn passed out during my class. Three of my students brought her and her stuff to the school clinic, where the nurse confirmed she was in a coma."_

Itzal almost dropped the phone. "When?"

_"Last week."_

The teen sighed in frustration. "I'll be there on the next flight from Houston," He hanged up and went to find a clean pair of clothes.

The Fentons had chosen to get Itzal from the airport, the four of them thinking he was an adult- and Jack hoping being able to talk to him about ghosts and ghost hunting.

So you may imagine their faces when they saw a male no older than twenty wearing a white shirt and black pants walk towards them.

"Are you David Bannerman?" Maddie asked him.

"Please, call me Itzal," He told them. He shook the Fentons' hands, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from Danny and Jazz. "Has Zilla improved?"

"Last we checked, the doctors said she had an unnaturally low temperature and faint heart beats." Jazz replied.

"We'll take you to her," Jack said. "To the Fenton RV!"

As they headed towards the Fenton RV, Itzal tried to remove the looks on the younger Fentons' faces.

"What, does he call a toilet 'the Fenton Urinary'?" He wondered, more of a question than a joke.  


Jazz suppressed a laugh. "You don't know how right you are," Danny replied. And after seeing Itzal's shocked face, they laughed some more.

"Mr. Bannerman, right this way." A doctor named Trixie Nash said as Itzal and the Fentons came inside. She led them to a room on the second floor.

As soon as Itzal saw Zilla's face through a window, he ran to the room.

Zilla was as pale as snow. When Itzal grabbed her hand, it felt like ice. And when he felt for her pulse, it was really faint.

The Fentons stayed in the hallway and Trixie only stepped into the room to let him know that they were going to be right outside.

Itzal just nodded. He now held her hand between his and bent his head. "C'mon, Zee. You can survive this." He sighed. "Wake up... You know that you and me both don't want to do this," Itzal sighed as a blue light surrounded his hands.

"Ghost detected. Walk forward," A monotone voice said from the hallway.

The blue light disappeared from Itzal's hands and an expression of fear appeared on his face.

"You'd have to be blind to not see the ghost in front of you," The voice continued.

"Stupid Ghost Detector," Jack muttered from outside as Itzal gave a sigh of relief.

The blue glow returned. Itzal could feel her pulse and warmth come back. The color slowly returned to her skin.

But the opposite was happening to Itzal.

As the blue glow became green, his pulse weakened. He lost his color and his hands slowly became cold to the touch.

"Izz..." The girl whispered, her eyes fluttering.

"Zee..." Itzal gave a weak smile and touched her cheek with the backside of his hand. He suddenly fell onto the girl's lap.  


"Nurse," Zilla said weakly as Trixie rushed in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own DP, no matter how much I like it or wish for new episodes or missed ones to play when I'm watching Nick. DP!

Claimer: I do own Zilla and Itzal and Dark and Spirit

A/N I just realized that I had only uploaded the first two chapters! I have up to chapter 6 now and will upload them now

CHAPTER THREE-) PHANTOMS SIGHTING

"I'm telling you, guys. Bannerman entered, a blue light set off the Ghost Detector, then he's out cold and Zilla's awake." Danny stated as he, Tucker and Sam walked to school. He handed them each a photo of Itzal.

"You're saying that he may be a Halfa?" Sam asked as she stared at the photo of the man with black hair in bowl-cut and green eyes.

Tucker stared at the photo. "I've never saw a ghost that looks even the slightest bit like him."

"Who knows?" Danny said. "Don't know how he may have gotten his powers, though. The only portal accidents I know of are the one that happened to Vlad and mine."

Then, as Sam was placing the photo in her bag, they reached the apartment building where Zilla was staying at and the two girls ran into each other.

"Sorry," Sam said as she helped Zilla get her things.

"It's OK," Zilla insisted as she grabbed a loose piece of paper and her books from Sam.

But Sam saw the title of the list. She stared at the girl wearing a shirt that said "I lEt My MiNd WaNdEr AnD iT nEvEr CaMe BaCk."

Zilla left the friends and Sam turned to the boys.

"I think she's a ghost hunter."

It was a week since Sam thought Zilla was a ghost hunter; Itzal had recovered only the day before.

After capturing the more-of-a-nuisance-than-a-threat, Box Ghost, Phantom was heading back home when he felt that he was being watched.

Phantom turned and saw a flash of white in the shadows. Thinking it was a new ghost threat, even though his Ghost Sense didn't go off, he sent an ecto-blast where it was.

"Ah!" A familiar, yet unknown female voice yelp. A long-, white-haired girl fell down to the city below and was caught by an older male, who wore his hair like Phantom/Fenton, only shorter. He placed her on the roof of a building nearby. He turned to Phantom, the only thing visible of him was his blood red eyes glaring angrily at him.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, hurt Dark again." He threatened.

Phantom waited until the ghost was a bit farther from the Dark girl before he sent his Ghostly Wail at him.

The ghost laughed and a blue shield surrounded him.

Phantom stopped and stared at the unknown ghost.

"Oh, I have a song for you too," He joked and a blue, stronger Ghostly Wail came towards Phantom.

Phantom grunted as he collided with a billboard add.

The unknown male ghost stood over Phantom. "Stay out of my way, kid."

Before Phantom blacked out and became Fenton, he say the SP and DPP on the ghosts' clothing.

"Wait, slow down." Sam said.

The trio were sitting at the Nasty Burger and Danny was saying what had happened the day before.

"The guy has a Ghostly Wail too?" The techie asked, he and the Goth both thinking they heard wrong.

But Danny nodded. "And he's more powerful than me; he was able to use his shield to protect himself,"

"But ever Vlad can't do that!" Sam stated.

"I know," Danny replied. "He's also overprotective of this Dark girl. I had thought she was a threat, hit her, he comes, I use Ghostly Wail, he shields himself, uses his own then he and Dark left. Last thing I saw was a SP on him and a DPP on her."

"I'll check on the internet later to see if those letters lead to a name," Tucker said.

"Thanks guys." Danny said. He looked at the clock. "But right now, Itzal wants me to meet him at his and Zilla's apartment."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sam asked. He nodded. She sighed. "All right, see you later.

Danny nodded and left.

"Don't you see? Fenton and Phantom are the same person! That's why he's coming, Dark." The ghost from before stated.

"But do you know for sure? What if Danny isn't Phantom?" Dark asked, worried. "What if we get the wrong person? We could be exposed!"

"Dark, listen to yourself! You normally just jump right into everything! What's happened to you?" He stated.

Dark bit her lip and stared into the red eyes of the ghost. "Maybe I want to change." She turned away from them. She sighed. "Zilla do it, but she'll regret it, SP. Remember that."

"I know- I won't hurt him more than I need to. But now, tell Zilla to pretend like I'm not here, OK?" He asked. Dark nodded. "All right." The light blue glow from his hands disappeared, leaving Dark in the dark.

"72..." Danny muttered as he passed the other rooms before coming across a door with those numbers. He knocked.

"Who is it?" Zilla's voice asked from the other side.

"Danny. Itzal asked me to come," He replied.

Zilla opened the door. She look exhausted. "He'll be here in a bit," She stepped aside. "Come in,"

Danny entered and saw that the apartment looked like it was never used. "So where's-" He began before a blue ectoblast hit him from behind.

"I'm sorry," Was the last thing he heard.

Babble… Babble… review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own DP, no matter how much I like it or wish for new episodes or missed ones to play when I'm watching Nick. DP!

Claimer: I do own Zilla/Dark, Itzal/Spirit, blank/other DPP, blank/other SP. Don't really think this was a good chapter… May continue babbling at end…

CHAPTER FOUR -) SECRETS AND BETRAYAL

"I'm sorry," Zilla said softly as Danny became unconscious. A lone tear fell down the side of her face.

"Get together, Zilla." A vertical brown ring moved left to right. Itzal walked up. "You know what he did to us,"

Zilla stared at Danny. "No," She shook her head. "Danny didn't do anything to me." For a few seconds, a black-eyed, white-haired, pale-gray-skinned Dark stood in her place. "I remember it now. Dan Phantom didn't hit me and make me get my powers." She looked at Danny, seeing an older and taller person. Zilla gave a faint smile. "Danny just gave me a vile full of ectoplasm after he saw I was getting beaten up. I had injected myself with it." She glared at her guardian. "And it wasn't Dan Phantom that had attacked me, _David._

"It was you."

There was a raging fire in Bannerman's eyes. He angrily shot a red ghost ray at her, making her go through an open door and hit the wall. Hard.

"So you finally figured it out, now? That it wasn't his future evil self that attacked you and gave you amnesia? That the person you knew as a friend for the past five years is a mask? I've ought to give you a reward for that," Itzal yelled as it thundered and poured outside, the weather reacting to his anger. He walked into the room where Zilla now sat, hugging her legs close. He stood over the frightened girl, charging another ectoblast. "How about being able to be Dark Phantom Pain full time?"

He blasted her.

All you could hear from the room was the yells of pain from the girl and the grunts of effort from the person or people who fought to keep the attack at bay.

"Sam, have you seen Danny? I've got to tell him about the new ghosts!" Tucker yelled above the thunder as Sam ran towards him.

"I haven't seen him since we were at the Nasty Burger! What about the ghosts?" Sam replied, her hair plastered to her face.

They were standing in front of Fenton Works. It had been an hour since they saw or heard from Danny. The storm still continued, both of the friends soaked.

"DPP is Dark Phantom Pain and SP is Spirit Pain. I learned that Dark only named herself that because of all the pain she's been through but... Spirit Pain named himself that because he tortures the spirits of anyone that has ghost DNA. They're also Zilla and Itzal.

"Sam, Danny may as well have committed suicide!"

She was expecting to die, to forever be alone as she roamed the earth, chased by any and probably all ghost hunters in the world.

She kept her eyes closed tight and waited to die.

But she felt nothing.

Zilla knew she didn't phase, and she certainly wasn't strong enough to keep a shield up against a ghost who was like another Dan/Dark Phantom.

She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see that Danny Phantom had suddenly waked and was protecting her. But she instead found three others.

Indeed, one of them _was _Danny Phantom, but it was the older one. There was also another DPP and SP standing before her.

But these DPP and SP that stood before her looked different.

This DPP wore a long-sleeved red shirt that covered her stomach and a long black skirt. Her gloves were only wrist-high and white. He red, high-heeled boots were past her knees, almost up to her upper thigh. She wore her orange hair as long as her shoulders. Her white irises glowed in the dark. Phantom's emblem plus another P in the same style was worn on her chest.

And this SP wore green camouflage army clothing. His boots were the type that the military wore. The SP was merged together and in a dark green, so that it was barely able to be seen if you looked at it at a glance. He wore the army tag and also had his blue hair in a crew-cut. His dark orange eyes stared at the other SP/Itzal in disgust.

Another thing that the unexpected visitors all shared in common was that they all had Clockwork's medallions and some sort of scar from one of their eyes to their lips.

They were all focusing their ghost rays at Itzal, who was slowly losing his power as he tried to block the three of the ghosts' rays.

The weak, young Halfa tried to become Dark Phantom Pain. Seeing that she couldn't, she decided it was for the best- that way, there would be no chance of Fenton learning that she was Dark until she was far away from Amity.

But still, she charged a blue ray (that was turning silver), aimed it to go between the legs of the orange-haired ghost, and made it curve upwards towards the face of her used- to- be- best- friend, using telekinesis.

Itzal fell/stumbled backwards, surprised. "Why did you do that, Zilla?" He passed through the other ghosts wearing medallions, making the other DPP fall. As he stood over the scared Halfa, she saw a fresh cut from his left eye to lip, like the medallion-wearing ghosts' scars. "I thought we were friends,"

Zilla charged up another silver ghost ray. She had nearly the same evil glow that Itzal had in her eyes. "No one," She growled. "Could ever be your friend or love you if they saw you now." Then, in one swift motion, she grabbed his arm, started taking his energy like what she had done in the hospital, and gave a silver ghost ray to that arm with all her power.

Itzal choked. "This is not the end, Dawn. Sean is going to turn." He said in between coughs. "Why, even you are turning as I speak!"

A blue ray pulled the traitor into a Fenton Thermos held by the other SP. "Are you all right, Zilla?"

She just nodded before going unconscious.

Short, I know… working on making the next chapter better and longer… Adding pictures on homepage- using scenes from show and editing them by using Windows Paint.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: no own DP

Claimer: yes own Trixie, Zilla, Itzal, Sean, Kachina, Dark, Spirit, other DPP, other SP, so-called "Zee", so-called "Kris"

Just noticed that the line breaks that I placed weren't showing so a string of DPs will be the line break

Chapter 5- ) SCARRED FACES

Tucker and Sam were finally able to enter room 72.

The rain had stopped suddenly. But the two were still soaked. It was a while until the secretary had allowed them to go past and even longer for them to get her to say which room belonged to Itzal.

"Maybe Danny left already." Tucker said.

"Danny would have called us then for the information, Tucker," Sam stated as she opened the door.

Sam gasped and ran to Danny, who was still unconscious.

"Uh, Sam?" Tucker asked from another part of the apartment.

"Yeah, Tuck?" She replied, relieved to find Danny still breathing.

"Call the hospital." Tucker answered.

"Why? We can't bring Danny there," Sam said. "They may find the ectoplasm with his DNA. You know that,"

"It's not for Danny."

Confused, Sam walked to the room where Tucker was in. "What do you-" She began before she saw the markings that ectoplasm rays made around a fallen girl. "Zilla..."

Tucker looked at the Goth. "She didn't attack Danny, Sam. She's not strong enough to have knocked out Danny with one hit. And Danny wouldn't hurt any human besides Vlad."

The Goth sighed. "I hope you're right, Tucker." She took out her cell phone.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"It's been a month," Trixie said.

It _had_ been a month since they had brought Zilla to the hospital. Danny and Sam would check on her whenever they could, and sometimes, like today, they would manage to get Tucker to come too, since she had no one left after Itzal's "disappearance."

"She's still has a faint heartbeat and cold temperature." Trixie told the teens. "And since she has no more known relatives, we decided to have you three chose to continue her on the life support or not."

"What?!" The teens said in unison.

The doctor nodded sadly. "I know it's hard so you have a week to decide."

"Keep her on the support." Someone said.

They turned and saw a female and male in the doorway of the building.

The female looked fifteen. Her hair was blond, bangs like a turned crescent moon and the rest of her hair was shoulder length. Her eyes were paler then Danny's. She was about an inch taller than the friends. She wore a plain black top, knee-length blue skirt, black sneakers and a gray belt worn at an angle. She had a scar from her left eye to her lip.

The male was about twenty. His brown hair is a centimeter long all around. His eyes were golden like a hawk's. He was about five inches taller than the friends. His clothing was simple: a black shirt that said "I dOn'T sUfFeR iNsAnItY; i EnJoY eVeRy SeCoNd Of It," black pants, black sneakers and a tag that said he- or someone in his family- was in the army. He also had a scar from his left eye to lip.

Trixie blinked. "I'm sorry, only guardians, or in this case, these three, can decide that."

"I'm Sean, Itzal's cousin on his dad's side." Sean flashed his ID only long enough for them to clarify who he was but not long enough for them to check on any other information. "This is my step-sister, Kachina Destiny."

Kachina just nodded her response.

Trixie opened and closed her mouth several times, as if trying to say something, before turning to the three friends. "I guess you three are 'off the hook.'" She turned back to Sean and Kachina. "And I guess you can be her guardian for now. Do you have a place to stay? They won't let anybody rent her apartment, not even Zilla herself, because they think it's haunted. As if,"

"We have a place," Sean stated.

Kachina stood on her toes to say something to Sean. Tucker, who was the closest to them, didn't hear anything. Sean then nodded and Kachina entered the room where Zilla was being treated in.

Sean looked at the doctor and friends. "Kachina can't really talk. She suddenly became a mute five years ago," He stated, seeing the slightly confused face on Tucker, who nodded.

A soft, musical sound came from Zilla's room. The five moved to the window so they could see what was going on, though it seemed like Sean knew it already.

The blond was holding a fire opal gem shaped like wing above the comatose girl. She had also intertwined a dandelion with a strand of Zilla's hair. Kachina was humming/singing or something as she moved the gem up and down her body.

"What in the world is that girl doing?!" Trixie yelped as the gem suddenly lit on fire while Kachina held it less than two inches away from her face.

The oldest male laughed. "Relax. She knows what she's doing. She even did it to me when I was in a coma."

The other four stared at him uncertainly before turning back to what Kachina was doing.

Blondie did seem to know what to do, even though the expression "dumb blond" was in the doctor' and friends' mind before. Kachina's once closed eyes suddenly snapped open just as she placed the flame under her left wrist. She suddenly sounded as if she was having trouble breathing as she held the flame there.

For a while, the four thought they heard Kachina talking. They thought that she was saying:

"Let this girl be shown to the Sacred Souls in order to be judged. Show her which path to take on her long journey to her fate. If she shall be gone, I shall be gone too. Save her in order to save us and bring her _back!_"

As they "heard" Kachina say "back," her eyes opened wide in fear, turned all white, her mouth opened wide. It seemed like she was screaming.

"Why is she still doing that?!" Tucker wondered, the friends and doctor wincing as Kachina yelled her silent yell.

"Don't try to stop her." Sean ordered as he saw Sam, Danny and Tucker move towards the door. "This is all part of her ritual. She decides she must suffer like the person she is trying to help in order heal them." He restrained himself from smirking as he saw the friends stay.

Finally, after a minute or so, though it felt like an hour, Kachina stopped yelling. Her eyes were now closed again as she let the jewel drop onto Zilla.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... _The five that were outside listened to Zilla's monitor keep the same steady beat. __

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. The friends and doctor tensed as the monitor sped up, getting closer to the continuous beep of failure. __

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beepbeepbeep... Trixie quickly entered the room, reaching toward the phone, about to get on a PA and order a crash cart to be brought immediately. __

Beep. Beep. Beep. The doctor slowly moved her hand back away from the phone as the six conscious people heard the beeps slow.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._

Beep... Beep... Beep...  
  
The doctor sighed as saw that the heartbeat was back to normal. She checked to see if the temperature had risen and it had. "She's all right."

And as if to clarify that, one brown eye opened, then the other. "Where...?"

"_Hospital. You just got out of a coma, much faster than I had expected it to be,_" Kachina mouthed.

"Coma?" Zilla repeated.

"For one month." Sam stated. The others had entered the room, minus Sean.

Zilla groaned before noticing that the girl who had told her what had happened and the male outside were people she had never met. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right." Tucker said. "That's Sean outside. He's Itzal's cousin on his dad's side. And this is Kachina, Sean's step-sister."

At the mention of her attacker, Zilla winced. "Whatever," She muttered, trying to forget the betrayal. "Just get me out this place. I've been here long enough."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- later

"Hey, it's two more new girls," Someone whispered.

It was about another month later. A few weeks before the dance, actually.

Two girls were walking up to Casper High. One seemed strangely familiar to some, but to others, she seemed to be a new girl.

Both girls had black hair, though the second one's hair looked like it was dyed. The first girl had brown eyes and the other had bright blue ones. The first girl's hair style was waist length and her bangs looked a bit like Danny Fenton's but a bit more messier; the second girl's hair was shoulder length and her bangs looked like a turned crescent moon. The first girl wore a tank top that was red at the top and became lighter until the end of the shirt was yellow and long black pants; the second wore a black long sleeved shirt and a simple knee length blue skirt. The second girl had a scar from her left eye to lip.

"Losers!" Someone called.

Suddenly, the first girl was gone from the side of the second girl and holding the collar of the shirt belonging to the person who had called her loser. And guess which one of the popular people it was.

Paulina.

"Oh my gosh!" "What is she doing?!" "She's standing up to Paulina!" Students crowded around the two girls, surprised that someone actually had the guts to stand up to a popular kid. The other girl that was with the first pushed her way through to get to the front.

The girl's knuckles whitened. "Now, Paulina, I'm sure you don't want this"-she showed the popular teen her other hand in a fist-"to meet your pretty face, do you?" Paulina shook her head, under shock that some new girl was standing up to her opinion. "Then leave me, and my friends, _alone!_" While she said "alone," the girl's fist came into contact with Paulina's eye, making the teen fall backwards. "And that was just to make sure you got the message," She replied as she walked away. "Come on," She told the girl she was with as they made their way towards the double doors, leaving behind a crying popular girl.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- Lancer's class- English

"Hello, welcome to my class. Since you two are new, I'll let you off the hook." Lancer said as the two girls from before entered his classroom. "But, however, I have been told you had fought with Paulina." He glanced at the said teen, which now clearly had a black eye. "So you will have to have detention this afternoon."

The first girl groaned at the mention of detention but the second girl fought to smile at Lancer saying that they- or just one of them- were new when they-or one of them- wasn't new.

The girls glanced over the classroom, looking for two empty desks. They found them on the other side of a sleeping Danny- Sam and Tucker were on the other side. The first girl sat closest to Danny and the second girl sat on the other side of her.

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer snapped. Danny's head quickly was lifted up, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek. "Do not sleep in my class!"

"Yes sir..." Danny muttered. He looked at the girls who were on his left. "Do I know you two?"

The two girls almost laughed at his remark. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't," The first one replied.

Lancer sat down behind his desk. "Now, we have two new students... Miss Destiny and Miss Payne..." He looked at the two girls, but mainly the first one, the one who people thought looked familiar. "You wouldn't be related to a Dawn Payne, would you?"

The girls tried not to laugh again. "I may, or I may not," Payne replied. She twisted a strand of her long black hair around her finger.

Lancer stared at the girl. "That attitude won't work here." He glared at Payne. "You two wouldn't mind telling about yourselves to the rest of the class, would you? And I'm sure that everyone knows that Miss Payne had hit Miss Sanchez this morning,"

Payne and Destiny stood and walked to the front of the class then faced the rest of their peers.

"I'm Zee Payne and this is my friend, Kris Destiny. Kris is mute, but time to time, it may seem like you can hear her. If you can read lips, then it'll be easy to talk to her, but if you can't, you may want to have me help. We've actually been living here for a month- or longer, in my case- but our guardian, Kris' step-brother, decided to let us get used to the town a bit before starting school. I know most of you, and Kris does too, so that's how I already knew who Paulina was... What else? I think that's it. What about you, Kris?" Zee replied.

Kris shrugged. "_Let's just go back to our seats,_" She mouthed and the two sat back down.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- lunch (sorry if this is in wrong order, i get confused sometimes, so if lunch is before English, oops)

Tucker, Sam and Danny were sitting at a table outside, Sam eating a salad while the boys stared at the pile of goop that was today's lunch. They were talking about the "fight" between Zee and Paulina, the entire school still having their minds on that fact- well, Sam and Danny were talking about that. Tucker was scanning the school grounds for two certain people.

"I'll be right back," Tucker said before his friends could ask him if he was all right. He stood and disappeared into a large crowd that was surround against two people. _Who is that girl fighting now? _For some reason, he was positive that one of them was Zee.

And indeed, one of them was Zee.

Tucker stood behind Kris, who was at the front of the crowd. "What's happening?" He couldn't tell just yet who Zee was facing now.

Kris turned around quickly. She took out a piece of paper and pen, scribbling words quickly. She showed him the paper. "_Zee got called a loser again._"

The Techie rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Who?" Kris, instead of writing it on the paper, pulled Tucker to the front row so he could see. "Oh man..."

"I dare you to." Zee was saying. "I mean, if you bully all of these people who aren't popular, and I'm not popular, why won't you just hit me?"

The bully was silent. "I..."

Zee rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Dash. I dared you. I'll go ahead and chose a spot for you." She pointed at her eye. "I gave your girlfriend a black eye, so go ahead and give me one. Payback, right?" She stood still waiting.

Dash started punching Zee, making sure not to hit her upper chest area. By the time he decided it was enough, Zee was checking her fingernails.

"What?" Zee looked up at the popular kid. "Done already?" She then shrugged. "Oh well, might as well do it," She swung her right fist and hit his cheek. "Now, if anybody calls me a loser again, then that's what you'll meet, though I'm sure I had made myself clear with Paulina." She then walked back to Kris. "Oh, hi Tucker. Do you mind if we sit with you, Sam and Danny?"

Tucker stared at Zee. She only had _one_ cut on her face, though he was sure Dash had hit her more than once. He then saw her blistered hands. _That must be what Dash ended up hitting._ He just shook his head. "Just please, don't do that to us." He said as they walked back.

"Tuck, you were the first person I trusted here before I met Kris. Why would I?" Zee smiled innocently as they reached the table.

Tucker- plus Sam and Danny, who heard her- stared at the bleeding/blistered girl, confused.

_What did she mean by that?_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- after school

It had been a ghost-free day, ignoring the Box Ghost, and most of the teens stayed away from the trio when they saw that Zee was with them.

"_Where are you guys going now?_" Kris asked the trio as the five exited the high school.

"Over to my place, I guess," Danny replied after Zee told them what Kris had said.

Zee suddenly had a glimmer in her eyes. "You don't mind if we go with you, would you? I mean, Kris' step-brother doesn't expect us home until, like, seven."

Sam and Danny shrugged, saying they didn't mind, but Tucker blurted out what he was thinking while he was.

"As soon as you tell us who you two really are."

The two "new" girls suddenly stopped and stared at the Techie, as well as his friends.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Zee asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The other three also looked at Tucker, all waiting for an answer.

"The first time I met you, Zee, was at Lancer's class. And then, you already knew Kris. Then, later at lunch, you said that I was the first one you trusted before Kris. So that means, I must have met you before you started calling yourself Zee." Tucker replied. **(Tucker knows! I know! Anybody who's been to my updated website probably knows!)**

"Yeah, it's like we've seen you two before." The Goth stated.

Kris looked at Zee in the eye. "_They already know, so we might as well._"

Zee sighed. "I'm not just related to Dawn Payne, like Lancer suggested. I am Zilla. And I think you guys remember Sean and Kachina."

Kachina nodded. "_We're living in the same apartment building as Valerie but on the floor below._" Kachina stated (this was one of the times where they "heard" her.)

"I guess you two can still come, but you're going to have to try to hide from my dad. He may start talking about ghosts and I don't think he'll stop until you two leave," Danny said.

Zilla almost laughed. "All right, but hopefully, he's not there."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- inside Fenton household

"Hi, Danny." The five some were greeted by Jazz. "Sam, Tucker. And who are you two?"

"I'm Zilla. This is my friend Kachina." The two girls shook hands with Jazz.

"Are dad and mom home?" Danny asked. "They want to look at some of their ghost hunting things,"

Sam nodded. "We figured since they're becoming our friends, and since ghosts try to get us a lot, that they might as well figure out how to use some equipment."

Jazz shook their head. "They're out looking for some ghosts or getting some fudge. I forget,"

"Fudge." The friends and Jazz decided.

"Thanks, Jazz," They said as they headed towards the basement.

"I'll tell you when they come back!" Jazz called after them.

"_What's this?_" Kachina asked, pointing to what looked like a dream-catcher.

"It's the Fenton Ghost Catcher. It separates any ghost energy from a person." Tucker answered, remembering what had happened with Desiree before.

Zilla and Kachina exchanged quick glances. "And if we told you a ghost merged itself to one of us, would it remove the ghost from the person?"

Danny nodded. "It's happened before,"

Kachina whispered something into Zilla's ears (the three friends still wondered how Sean and Zilla knew what Kachina was saying if they couldn't see her lips). Zilla nodded. "Later," She whispered softly.

_What the heck are they planning?_

Over 3000 words! Wow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: no own DP characters, yes own my characters, even Spirit Pain which I have grown to hate**

**A/N: this will be more than one chapter, just posted since it's been a while since my last post (I think). I am working on the next part. And some characters, such as Clockwork, may be OOC (OOC= out of character, just in case someone like how I was doesn't know).**

Chapter 6-) Time Twisted

A brown and green blur moved across the home of Clockwork, Clockwork still trying to freeze him in order to put him back into his Thermos.

"You're getting forgetful, old man!" The blur yelled.

Clockwork gritted his teeth as he once again tried to freeze time again, only to see once again that everything but the blur freeze. "What are you planning?" He muttered, now trying to use the Thermos to get him.

The blur stopped in an area that was all shadows so you could only see his glowing red eyes. "What do you expect?" He quickly moved next to Clockwork. "Mess up time."

The Time Ghost quickly sucked the blur into the Thermos. "There you go."

Another blur moved around the castle. "You really think you can get me that easily, old man? Ha!" The blur moved to the screens that showed the different times and possibly time lines. "You'll never be able to stop me!" He jumped into a screen that showed the apartment that Sean, Kachina and Zilla lived in.

"No!" Clockwork yelled as he tried to grab the blur.

INSERT THE DANNY PHANTOM THEME

Two pairs of red glowing eyes loomed over the two female Halfas. Gloved hands placed a clock hair pin in each of their hair and for a second a silver glow surrounded the two girls. A row of six zeros appeared above each of their heads, a space between every two zeros. One of the hidden figures changed the numbers that was above Kachina to ten years before to that day. The other made the date 24 years into the future to that day above Zilla's.

They disappeared and reappeared, one in Danny's room, the other in Sam's. The one in Sam's room placed the hair pin in her hair tie that was forgotten in her hair. In Danny's room, a watch with a face in the shape of a gear was placed on him. The glow over Danny was gold while Sam kept the same silver glow as the first two. Above Danny, the person inputted the date 24 years into the future also. Back in Sam's, yet that same date was inputted.

One of them dissolved while the other one reappeared inside Tucker's room, doing the same thing with him as he had done with Danny.

And then, when the other person disappeared, the five of them all woke up, gasping, then forced, they fell asleep, not realizing what had happened.

-The next day-

"Gotcha!" Danny exclaimed as he snapped on shut the lid onto the Thermos. He placed the Thermos wherever he places it when he's not using it then flew into an abandoned building and into a room before be- er- _failing_to become his Fenton self. "What the heck is going on here?!"

"Welcome to the GiW building. I will be your neighbor for who-knows-how-much-longer." A female voice half joked on the other side of a wall.

"Who's there?" Danny asked immediately.

The female gave a small chuckle. "You don't give me a chance to say anything, do you? My name is Dusk, AKA, Guys in White 'Experiment' Zero-One. And since you can't see me, you probably don't know that when I said 'experiment,' I was meaning to make those finger quotes, which, even if you could see me, I wouldn't be able to do with this annoying straight jacket. Now that I've told you my name, you mind letting me know yours?"

Danny thought for a moment. "Phantom," He thought a bit before realizing that Dusk had said they were in the GiW building. "Did you say Guys in White?"

"Mm-hm. Yup, ghost hunters helped by the government." Dusk replied. "You know them?"

Danny combed his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know them. They try to hunt me, along with all of these other hunters."

Dusk cocked an eyebrow. "You're a ghost? Hm. It's about time they managed to catch one, other than myself."

"Hey, I didn't say they caught me. I just phased through the wall and then I'm here." Danny admitted.

The female ghost was silent for a while.

"You're not supposed to be able to phase through the walls."

"What?" Danny wondered, confused. He had just phased into the building that was abandoned, so how was he not supposed to be able to do just that?

"What I mean is that this building is ghost proof. A ghost can enter and leave but once they enter the building, their ghost powers are gone. That means no phasing, no turning invisible, and no nothing. If this building wasn't set that way, do you think I'd still be in this hell hole?" Dusk explained.

"Well, no..." Danny wanted to see if Dusk was telling the truth. He tried to phase his hand through the wall that was between him and the older ghost, and it was true, phasing didn't work. Neither did turning invisible, pulling up a shield, all of his powers we gone. And yet he wasn't losing his form like what had happened with Dash, nearly exposing his secret.

"Forget testing your powers, Phantom. Matt just told me that I'm going to have a guest, and it'll be nice if you could help me see if that person slips any information that could get us out of here." Dusk stated.

About half a minute after she said that, the door opened and an African-American woman slipped in.

"Hello, come to finally kill me?" Dusk said as soon as she realized who the woman was.

"Very funny, ghost." The woman replied. "I'm actually here for your help."

"Ha. Me, a so-called-mental-ghost, help you, the all mighty Red Huntress? Like that's gonna happen. But still, why do you want my help?" Dusk half joked.

_Valerie? Why would she ask a ghost for help after hunting them so much?_ Danny wondered.

Valerie rolled her eyes, annoyed. Lucky for Dusk, Valerie's suit had been long destroyed and she had settled for some remaining Fenton Weapons. "Simple." If there was a table in there, she would have placed, banged, whatever, her hand on it. But instead, she leaned against a wall. "To kill Dan and Demon."

Danny almost fainted. _No..._

-somewhere else, sometime else, IDK-

Zilla walked into the Nasty Burger, not noticing that the world was swirling around it. "One soda," She said at the cashier, pulling out the money from her pocket, glancing at the cashier, wondering when the Nasty Burger had hired a girl named Rachel. While she waited for her to get her the drink, she heard faint sobbing in the rest rooms. "One second," She held up a finger at Rachel then entered the rest room. She saw that there was only one girl in the stalls and decided that the crying must have came from her. "Excuse me, everything OK in there?"

"Leave me alone!" The sobbing girl cried out at Zilla. She kicked the door as a warning.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could help." Zilla started to exit.

The girl sniffed. "Who are you?" She wondered.

Zilla was surprised that someone actually didn't know her name that was most likely in Casper High. I mean, after her little out break with Paulina and Dash, you'd think people would at least recognize her somehow. "I'm Zilla. And you?"

"Azina." The sound of the girl standing up came from behind the door as well as the sound of the lock being undone. The door opened and a girl with hazel eyes and black hair came out. She wore her hair in a style similar to Sam's, plus that her hair was partly curly- the bangs- and that her hair was slightly longer. She wore a blue jacket, long black skirt and top, and fish net undershirt with long sleeves that showed under her short top and fish net socks. "Sorry for that. It's just that, nothing is going right for me." She wiped a tear away.

"Want something to eat? Talk about it, maybe?" Zilla wondered. She wasn't trying to be like Jazz, with the **(A/N don't remember what Jazz wants to be so if you do just replace this with that in your mind please)** thing.

"Thanks, if that's not any trouble," Azina replied. They exited the rest room. "I actually just want a drink, though."

Zilla went up to the counter to get her drink and order another one while Azina found a spot for them to sit. Zilla came back with the drinks and sat across from Azina.

Azina looked at Zilla. "I don't think I've seen you before at school. You do go to Phantom High, right?"

The other girl was confused. Phantom High? Did she mean Casper High? She decided to pretend she just moved here, since something was definitely wrong here. "Actually, I just moved here. But I know where everything is since my parents used to live here and up to when I was three, I did too." **(Making up things here)**

"So it's your first time being back in Amity Park for eleven years?" Azina replied.

"Yeah," Zilla confirmed. "What about you?"

Azina thought. "Lived here as long as I can remember, even before Mayor Dash Baxter renamed the High School."

Zilla opened her eyes wide. "He was a mayor?"

The other girl stared at the first. "Yeah, didn't you know? That election was in the time range that you were living here before you moved."

The Halfa girl shrugged. "Well, I don't know or remember everything."

Azina nodded, as if to say "oh". But, under her breath, she said, "Cut the act."

The Halfa nearly gasped. Instead, she pretended not to understand what Azina had said. "What do you mean?"

"It may not look like it, but I lie a lot so I know when someone is lying themselves." Azina stated. "So cut the act."

Zilla sighed. "I can't tell you much about me though. I can tell you that I don't have parents, my name is actually Dawn but I prefer Zilla, and I have lived here all my life but I can't explain why you haven't seen me around here." Zilla explained. "So..." She leaned forward. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

-again, somewhere else, sometime else, IDK (for now on, when I'm switching places in the Time Twisted chapter(s) I'll only put IDK)-

Kachina's hair was beginning to show her natural blond again. She was going to dye it again but she decided to go for a flight first. She now landed in an alley near by Sam's house and became human again, a fire forming in a circle around her and when the fire ceased, more of her blond hair was showing. Her black dye was only covering the lower half of her hair. She couldn't have been flying that long, could she? She slowly got up and dusted herself. Just as Kachina finished tying her shoes, her dye was pretty much gone. She shrugged and walked in the direction of Sam's house.

"Come back here!" A woman's voice shouted at her as she passed by.

"Me?" Kachina wondered, surprised to hear her voice since she was... well, she didn't know but she knew it was a long time.

"Yes, you!" The woman yelled.

Kachina, confused, headed towards her.

"Were you trying to rip us off? You get inside and teach my daughter!" The woman pushed her inside and led her up to the room.

Kachina had no idea what was going on, but she knew that this couldn't be the right date. Sam's parents didn't really care for their daughter so it couldn't be, right?

"Here." The woman shoved several books into the blonde's hands. "She better learn something." She then headed downstairs.

The blond opened the door, not sure how she got into this mess. The room was all pink and girly, Kachina was almost sure she was going to throw up. Not since she was- what, five?- did she like so much pink. _This problem may be a bit hard to solve,_ she thought. But then she saw the girl she was teaching.

The girl wasn't facing her currently. But she had the most black/gray on her than Kachina thought was possible, since the room was so pink. She had long black hair, a dark gray dress, black knee-high socks, gray hair clip, a dark gray fingerless glove on one hand, a black glove on the other, and black bracelets on each hand. "Momma hurt you?" The girl wondered, looking at Kachina over her shoulder, revealing a bruise that was on her cheek and two worried violet eyes.

The older girl shook her head. "No, she didn't hurt me."

The girl turned so her entire body to face Kachina. "But-" She pointed at the scar on Kachina's face. "-that not from Momma?"

The blond had long forgotten about that scar- it was a long time ago when she had gotten it and it felt like nothing was there anymore **(yes, I have forgotten there was any scar on any of the scarred characters too and just realized that).**"No, honey, I got this a long time ago, in a fight." She sat down next to the young girl, placing the books in front of them. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled, now knowing there was someone nice that she could trust. "Sam."

Kachina smiled back. "I'm Chris." She moved her bangs out of her eyes. "OK, show me what you know."

Sam turned and opened the first book. "The big dog..."

-IDK-

Sam (as in the one in the show, not the Sam that's little) was walking, her eyes glued to the dark magic book in her hands. Somewhere else, Tucker was playing with his PDA while heading towards Danny's house. The world swirled around them and they walked into each other, even though they weren't even walking in a direction where they could have.

"Sam?"

"Tucker?"

They rubbed their heads, sure that they were nowhere near each other.

"What are ya kids doing here?" A dry male voice asked.

"This is no place for children." A slightly gentler female voice stated.

"We're not children!" Sam gritted her teeth.

Tucker looked around nervously. "Excuse my friend, we'll be right on our way."

Two figures jumped down from the roof, the owners of the voices. The woman had long red hair that almost reached her waist. She wore a black top that showed her stomach, a vest that was torn at the bottom, jeans with holes at the knees and tears at the end, a red bandanna around her neck, and bandages around her wrists up to her elbow. The man wore a loose black shirt and jeans that were tattered, but it was easy to tell that he could hurt you badly if he wanted.

"No choice. You're gonna come with us now." The man told them.

The red head nodded. "They would have their heads."

So then the woman grabbed Sam and the man grabbed Tucker. Then, they ran.

Sam sent a look at Tucker that said, _what in the world?_ And Tuck sent one back that said _I have no idea._

"Who are you people?!" Sam demanded.

The woman used her other hand to cover Sam's mouth and the man did the same, not wanting to risk him yelling too.

"Do ya want to get us killed?!" The man hissed at Sam.

"You never know where They are. If They catch you, then you're dead." The woman told them. "That's why we're always on the run, making sure They can't find us."

Tucker tried to say, "who's they," but that was muffled.

"They are my best friend and... the girl I loved." The man seemed so depressed when he spoke of the girl and his former friend.

"And his best friend was my brother." The woman stated.

The man looked at the night sky. "We can stop here." They entered an abandoned building and the man and woman let go of the friends.

Sam and Tuck moved their jaws, seeing that they were strong and had really good grips.

When Sam got her jaw feeling back to normal, she looked at the adults. The woman had a tear running down her face and the man was letting her rest on his shoulder. "Who are you?" She had a feeling that she and Tuck knew them, but she had to be sure.

"They no longer call us by our birth names. The people here know us as the Sufferers. But when they call us individually, they call him Broken and I Twilight." The woman said. She and the man had faintly remembered the two teens- and Broken sort of saw himself in Tucker.

"We have been runnin' many a year now." Broken stated. "Least ten."

_Ten years?!_ The teens had looks of shock on their faces.

Tucker gulped. "Are They that bad? Enough for you to hide this long?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. Even though we are close to Them, They _will_ kill us when we are found." Another tear fell down her face.

Sam looked at Twilight, then Broken, and back at Twilight. "I'm starting to feel like we shouldn't even bring up the topic."

Broken wiped of the tears from Twilight's face. "Don't be. Ya didn't know. Besides, we're adults. Heck, she's older than me by two years."

The teens looked at the two adults. You would have never thought that Twilight was older than Broken. But maybe that was because the way Broken acted with Twilight... It was almost like he was her brother.

Suddenly, a white haired figure fell through the roof. Sam and Tuck thought it was Danny, but that was before they realized it was a woman that looked a lot like Danny.

"Dani?" Twilight wondered. She moved out of Broken's arms and shook the girl.

"G-gh-ghosts..." Dani warned before she passed out.

"J-Twilight, get them to safety." Broken pulled out this weapon that looked like a Fenton Bazooka from out of thin air. "I'll handle them."

Sam and Tuck wanted to protest, to help, but Twilight lifted Dani onto her back and grabbed them.

"Ghost filth!" They heard Broken exclaim as they ran away from the building.

When they were too tired to run anymore, they slipped away into a really old building- a familiar one too.

"Will-he-be-OK?" Tucker wondered.

"Broken? He's been fighting ghosts since before my brother the girlfriend turned." Twilight replied, leading them into a basement. At the far wall was an open portal.

The friends were shocked. This was Fenton Works. They were in Danny's home right now but it looked so old so... damaged...

"We'll be safe in there." Twilight pointed to the Ghost Portal. "They reign in the human world, not the Ghost Zone. In here only the ghosts that want to help the humans live... and, every once in a while, Broken and I bring more humans here so they can live."

So, then they entered the confusing realm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: no own DP characters, yes own my characters, even Spirit Pain which I have grown to hate**

**A/N: this will be more than one chapter, just posted since it's been a while since my last post (I think). I am working on the next part. And some characters, such as Clockwork, may be OOC (OOC= out of character, just in case someone like how I was doesn't know). And I feel like leaving you with these semi cliff hangers**

CHAPTER SEVEN-) TIME TWISTED PART 2

_He was evil. _Danny had turned in this universe. There really was no hope. What he had worked so hard to prevent still happened. _How was this possible?_

Dusk looked at the ghost hunter, then thought of Danny. She was unsure on how he got in since the guards weren't boasting about a new ghost and was pretty much sure he didn't belong in here. "I will help..." Dusk said. "If you help me first."

"Help a ghost?" Valerie repeated. "Why-"

"I won't help until you promise you will help me." Dusk stated.

Valerie glared at Dusk. "Fine. What is it?"

"Before you came, I was talking with this ghost in the room behind me. He said he wasn't in here and had phased through the walls in order to get in. Let him and me free from this place. I can't risk letting someone else go through this insanity." Dusk told her.

Danny and Valerie raised an eyebrow each. _What did she mean by that?_

The ghost hunter sighed. "Fine. I'll as them." She slipped through the door again and out of the cell.

"Did you really mean that?" Danny wondered.

"Mean what?" Dusk asked innocently, as if she didn't say anything.

"What you just said to Valerie. That you'd help her if she frees us." Danny said.

Dusk was silent. "That was actually Valerie? I thought I was just seeing things. But either way, yes, I meant it. I couldn't stand it if I knew your insanity was because of me."

Valerie reentered. "They're letting you and the other ghost go as long as I had these ghost-proof handcuffs on both of you so come on." She helped Dusk up and removed the straight jacket.

The ghost moved her arms. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to move my arms." She then let Valerie cuff her right hand to her left one then they opened the door so they could get Danny.

They opened the cell door, Valerie sure that Dusk was dreaming again, and they tried to hide their shock when they saw the familiar face.

"Come on ghost." Valerie said, her voice slightly wavering, both of them wanting to be sure that it wasn't Dan himself. Danny stood and let Valerie cuff his left wrist to her right.

Together, the trio walked out of the cell and through the hallways, all and any of the people walking through the halls staring at him, backing up against the wall. Danny even thought he saw Kwan in there. But getting all of this attention was a bit more than Danny could handle, and he wished that he could turn invisible but that may make Dusk and Valerie trust him less.

"Who are you?" Dusk asked Danny.

"I told you." Danny stated. "I'm Phantom."

Valerie looked over her shoulder, since she was pretty much dragging the ghosts behind her. "How do we know you're not Dan pretending to be your younger self?"

"I wish I could prove it but it took Dan come and beat me and Val up last time this happened." Danny muttered.

The women looked at Danny, then saw that he wouldn't be able to answer them without leaving another question in their minds.

-IDK-

Azina opened the door that led into a half run down apartment. It didn't really look like much. "This is it,"

Zilla entered the room. "It's better than what I had lived in when I went to live with a former friend."

The first girl stared at the other. "How could this be better than anything?"

"No furniture, a mattress on the floor..." Zilla said. "And he gave me this." She showed Azina the large bruise that still covered most of her stomach even though it was over a month since she had gotten it.

"Ouch," Azina bit her lip. "How the hell did he give you that big of a bruise?"

The Halfa didn't know what she could say. "Well, he has his ways." She sort of wished she didn't show the bruise to her. "But I'm staying with a different friend now in a place that is better." She covered her stomach again.

"That's good news... I think..." Azina said. "Uh... do you want to borrow something of mine for tonight? We can go out tomorrow and get you some other stuff since it seems like you don't have anything,"

"Um, thanks..." Zilla tried to smile but something was making her feel dizzy. She vaguely remembered falling to the ground and Azina shaking her before she entered unconsciousness.

-same place week later 'bout-

Zilla felt so dizzy still. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Azina sitting outside a window, playing with something in her hands, eyes closed. She saw an IV in her arm. She saw a man outside the window, talking with a nurse.

"Azina..." She called weakly, trying to sit up.

The nurse looked in the room. She turned back to the man and Azina. "She's up. You can go in now."

Azina's eyes opened wide, as if she just heard that ghosts were real. They were baby blue now, not the hazel they were when Zilla had first met her. "She's up?" She repeated.

The man nodded, then opened the door for Azina to enter before entering herself.

Zilla cocked an eyebrow, confused. The man was around forty and she was sure they had never met so why was he here?

"Zilla, do you remember me?" The man wondered. He had brown hair in a style like Danny's but slightly longer and he had some of the hair in a tie, several white streaks making him have an older figure. He had golden eyes, the color of a hawk's, fierce but kind at the same time. He seamed familiar to her yet a were several things that he looked like he may have been and then it also seemed like he was the opposite. Old, but young; eerie, yet calming; frightening, though relaxing- you get the point.

"Are you sure you got the right girl?" The nurse asked him. "I mean, the person you're looking for should be thirty eight, not fourteen."

Azina looked up at the two then back at Zilla "Are you OK?" She inquired.

The confused girl nodded. She was still looking at the man, trying to figure out why he thought she knew him.

The other girl noticed that she was looking at him. "Zilla, that's Se-" She began.

"Sean?" Zilla repeated, moving her gaze to Azina then back at her friend. "But... how-?"

Azina moved aside in order to let Sean hug Zilla. "I don't know how, Zee, but it's great to see you again."

When Sean had let go of Zilla, she stared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Sean looked at the nurse, who nodded and left the room. "You went missing twenty-four years ago, Zilla. Along with Kachina, Danny, Sam and Tucker. One minute, people had saw all five of you walking around and then the next thing they see is all of you gone, simply vanished."

"Wait, twenty-four? And the others haven't been seen yet?" Zilla wondered.

The man shook his head. "Not at all. A few people have been thought to be them, a couple look-a-likes, but that's it."

Before Zilla could ask anything else, a thin black stream of mist escaped her mouth. "Uh... Azina, Sean, help me get these things off and then Azina close your eyes."

Sean nodded, understanding, then started closing the blinds and curtains before he and Azina started pulling off the wires and unplugging the machines. Azina covered her eyes, but only after the other two started to say threats- ones that they would have never done.

He gave a thumbs up when they were sure that no one was watching- they even covered the security cameras with this tape playing on loop.

Sighing, Zilla got off of the bed and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and nodded at her friend. A gray ring formed around her waist which split into a black and white one. When the transformation was done, Dark Phantom Pain stood in her place. She opened her black eyes and waited for Sean to become his army-clothed ego only to find that he was already done.

Another black stream exited her mouth. _Ask him later,_ She thought. _Now, let's see who's here._

_3..._

"Easy!" A female voice called. "_Calm down_."

The two Halfas tried to resist but something was making them feel like they should obey the woman's command.

_2..._

"I won't hurt you." The voice soothed. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Liar..." Zilla whispered, trying to find the source. "Why should we believe you?"

_1..._

"Because..." A mist appeared around them and formed a woman. "I'm-"

_BOOM!_

_-IDK-_

"No, Momma, no!" Sam yelled.

"Get out, you good-for-nothing freak!" The mother shouted at Kachina.

The blond looked at Sam a look that told her to keep hoping. "_I'll be back._" She mouthed. Then, not wanting to take any chances, she ran out of the mansion, and into the closest alley. She slumped against the wall, sighing, trying to find a way to get in the house without Sam's mother finding her. Sure, she could sneak in as a ghost, but when she goes back to show Sam that it's really here, the mother may come in and see her. She could stay in one of the other numerous rooms, but what if there was a maid that came in and saw her? There were many ways she could enter but somehow she would be seen and caught. Talk with Sam at night? But then Kachina may come in when she's fast asleep.

She sighed. There was pretty much _0 percent _chance that her mother would let her in. So the only thing to do... was wait...

Wait... Just wait until they didn't remember her anymore.

-Same place the next year-

Over the last year, Kachina had let her hair grow longer, not bothering even cutting it, added blue highlights, and had been living in this apartment she had rented with money she had earned with these random jobs that she found. It felt weird being a fifteen year old, living by herself, without any friends, not even the people she met over the past year. She wished that once she would be able to see the little girl again.

Sam... Would she still remember her? It had been a year, but if she did, would her mother remember too?

Kachina sighed.

_If only... if only..._

"Hi there, can I help you?" She asked this young girl who had her back towards her. She was currently working at this toy store.

"Um..." The girl seemed six or seven years old. She had black hair that was around her mid back. She wore a red shirt and blue pants.

"What do you like? Maybe we have something related to that." Kachina suggested.

The girl seemed shocked now, not moving, only breathing.

The teen looked at her. "Are you OK?"

She took a deep breath. Then, her voice barely a whisper, she said, "Chris?"

Kachina closed her eyes. "Sam,"

And then they held each other tightly.

-that night-

"What happened to you?" Sam asked Kachina, wanting to know why they hadn't seen each other for around a year.

Kachina shrugged. "I don't know, I just know that your mom seemed to -er- dislike me, and I didn't want her to hurt you because of me being near you."

"Why _did_ she get mad? Sam wondered. "You didn't do anything wrong. You helped me learn, much better than those other snobby teachers she hires, even though you only were my teacher for less that a day."

The blond thought. "Um... I think it was because, and I quote, 'how come you are still on that book?! You should be farther than that!' Then she just threw me out." Kachina smirked. "Not a good reason, huh?"

Sam shook her head. "Not at all."

The teen smiled. "But it was worth the wait to see you again." She gave the younger girl a half hug. "Are you sure that your mom won't mind you being out here?"

"No, not really. My parents don't really understand me, but my dad is trying to let me live my life how I want even though I'm not even ten." Sam told her. "Where have you been staying?"

They stopped in front of an apartment building. "Here." Kachina said.

The girl looked up at the building. "Wow." She looked back at Kachina. "Can I _please_ stay with you tonight, Chris?"

Kachina pretended to think, trying to annoy the girl.

"Oh, _please, _Chris, _please_?" Sam begged.

"Oh, fine. Come on," Kachina told her. They entered the building, unaware of their stalker.

-hour or two later (sorry I keep on jumping)-

"NO!" Kachina yelled as she placed herself in front of Sam.

_BAM!_

The ectoblast hit her hard. Kachina fell to her knees, but stood back up, intent on making sure that if anyone was to die tonight, it wouldn't be Sam.

"Sam, get out of here." Kachina told her, wincing, trying not to use her powers just yet.

"No! If I do, what will happen to you?" Sam replied.

"Crap." Kachina said under her breath. "Then close your eyes for a second."

"W-" Sam began.

"Just do it!" Kachina yelled.

Sam whimpered slightly. She did what Kachina asked her to.

"Listen, I'm sorry I had to yell, but still, I don't want you to get hurt." Kachina said as the flames erupted quickly around her and made her the ghost half of her. "You're the closest thing to a real friend I have now that I'm not where I'm supposed to be, Sam..."

"Oh, is the girly upset?" The ghost sneered.

"Just... Just _SHUT THE HELL UP!_" Kachina yelled. She charged up her fists and threw her own ectoblasts at the unknown ghost.

"Ooh, touchy! I like!" The male ghost said as he dodged the blasts and trying to grab Kachina's wrist.

"_LET GO OF ME!_" She shouted at the ghost and kicked high. But the ghost caught her foot and twisted it. Out of her mouth came a loud, high-pitched scream that you wouldn't think was possible.

The ghost finally let go of her leg. She fell down, unable to stand on her twisted ankle. "Huh, looks like I'm out of time. Gotta go, love to see you later, how about next week, can't? Oh well, bye!"

"Bull." Kachina whispered as the flames appeared again in order to turn her back human. "You can uncover your-" She then looked up to see that Sam's eyes were already open. "Oh crap."

**(cue break)**

Sam backed up towards the door slowly. "You-You-you're not human!" She yelped.

The blond looked at Sam sadly. This would had to have happened sooner or later so she might as well explain. She crawled towards Sam. "S-"

"Get away from me!" Sam yelled. Tears of fear rolled down her face.

Kachina sighed. "Sam, I'd never want to hurt you with my powers. You saw what I just did- I took the hit for you so you wouldn't get hurt. Sam..." _I sound like I'm trying to court her..._ She thought. She reached out to hold Sam's hand, so she would find out that this never happened, that this was only a dream.

"Don't touch me you freak!" Sam smacked away the hand.

Then Kachina realized that this really was reality, that now she was hated by the only friend she had here. She recoiled, bowing her head sadly, tears scaring her face also. "If you wish." She said as if Sam was her master and she was the servant. She let the flames surround her once again, making her Darkness, then turned invisible. "Goodbye, Sam. It was nice knowing you."

And then she left the room, leaving Sam alone to be found by the front desk woman of the apartment, thinking about what just happened.

-IDK-

Dani groaned. She opened her eyes slightly to see that she was being carried. "Uh..."

"Can you walk?" Twilight asked her. They were walking towards this door that was staying still ahead of them with this strange mark on it.

"Um... I think so..." Dani moaned as Twilight helped her off of her back and stand. Her hair was basically the same as when Sam and Tuck had last seen her, but longer, and reached around her mid thigh. She basically kept the same outfit style except the white parts of her pants were black and the black parts of her pants were light gray; her top was now without sleeves and there was more gray parts of the shirt than black which was now just a inch wide strap; the logo was on the gray area in black; the gloves remained the same, and there was now a white vest on her. Oh and now she was, um... thirty six years old. She then glanced at Sam and Tuck. "Who are you?" She asked.

Sam said the first name that came to mind. "Lizzie. I'm Lizzie,"

Tuck looked at Sam, confused but went along when Sam looked at him with an evil glare. "Uh I'm Tim." **(I'm watching "My favorite Martian" so that's where I'm getting the made up names.)**

"Oh. I'm Dani and I have no idea how we got here." Dani replied.

"Well, Dani-and-I-have-no-idea-how-we-got-here, we're in here because Broken wanted us away from the ghosts and this is the only place I can think of to hide." Twilight said.

Dani scowled at Twilight but then saw the door. "Why are we _here?_"

"Twilight just told you, Dani. To hide," Tucker stated.

The Halfa rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about that, Tim." She pointed at the door. "I'm talking about that."

Sam raised an eyebrow and moved her stare to the door. "What's so special about that? It's just another door."

"No, Lizzie, it's not just another door." Twilight said.

"It leads to Vlad." Dani finished.

**(cue break)**

The two teens were sort of shocked.

"Why are we going to Vlad?" Sam wondered.

"And when did he die?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, the Fruit loop hasn't died yet." Dani said. "He's like really old right now, but he's alive still."

"I heard that, Dani." Vlad's voice stated as he appeared in his ghost form which didn't look like it had aged.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Hi, old Fruit Loop." She said.

Vlad sighed. "Dani, Twilight, Lizzie, Tim." He greeted back. "Now, if you would please explain to me why you were heading my way? I know it was because ghosts dropped in on you, but why me?"

Twilight combed her hair with her hand. "Well, because, um... we... I..."

The older Halfa glared at Twilight. "Well, Twi?"

A slight pink tone appeared on her face. "I guess 'cause I know that there's no where else to turn to but you, Vlad."

**(I would leave you here but it's way too early for this section)**

The man was surprised. "Oh?"

The red head nodded. "I couldn't think of anyone else. Mom and Dad have been missing for years, my friends are scared of me because of Them..."

As the woman continued to explain, the two teens were shocked. _The woman was already forced to go to _Vlad?

"But anyway, we're just waiting here until Broken comes back." Twilight finished.

"If he's alive..." Vlad muttered under his breath so no one would hear it.


	8. author note

**This is my default author note.**

**The following story has either been discontinued because of the following:**

**I have run out of ideas**

**I have lost interest in the topic**

**I am caught up in a different story I am writing**

**I am stuck**

**I have forgotten all about it**

**I have little or no reviews for it**

**I can only think of ideas for a different story**

**I don't have time for it**

**Or a different reason that I can't think of.**

**Thank you any reviewers and readers for staying with me this long even if I cannot be there for you by continueing this story.**

**I know I sound sappy. Deal with it.**

**But stll, thanks.**

**This story may be continued one day or completely revised as a new one. I am not sure.**

**Thank you again~**

**~Anily and co.~**


End file.
